


If I Could Find a Place For the Holiday

by knstills



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knstills/pseuds/knstills
Summary: The holiday season is always a busy one for Combeferre. Enter Courfeyrac who always makes things better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella1673](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella1673/gifts).



> Written as a gift for the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting on Tumblr as part of Les Mis Secret Santa. <3
> 
> Title from 'Wonderless' by Pierce the Veil.

It had been a long day. One of those days when you just want to go home and sleep forever. The holiday seasons are always like this though, and everyone has been pulling extra hours and all-nighters, so who was Combeferre to complain. No, he wouldn't complain because the work that he’s doing, that they are doing, it's saving lives and saving family holidays from being canceled. It's always hard to work these long hours, and even harder to have to be away from all of his friends as they gather at the flat that he shares with Enjolras. Combeferre knows that by the time he gets home everyone will likely be gone anyway, so there's no rush to get out at any particular time. For now, he takes 5 minutes to just sit down for the first time since his shift in the ER started. This will probably be the only break he gets tonight, so he’s extremely grateful for it. He takes a moment to check his phone and notices that he has about 7 notifications, most being from Courfeyrac with a couple from Enjolras and one from Musichetta.

From Enjolras: We’re missing you and Joly tonight.  
From Enjolras: Let me know when you get off for the night.

From Musichetta: You and Joly stay hydrated and fed! Try to get off at a decent hour tonight, and for goodness sake take breaks! You both deserve them.

From Courf: OHMYGOSHFERRE  
From Courf: I wish you were here!!  
From Courf: Come hooooome!!! We all miss youuuuu!!  
From Courf: But I miss you the most :D

He can’t help but smile at the last message, Courf seems to always find a way to cheer him up. It’s been an interesting couple of weeks between him and Courf. Lately, Combeferre finds that the line between “what we’ve always done” and “this is new, even for us” has been steadily blurring. He’s absently scrolling through the pictures that their friends have been posting throughout the night when he notices the time. He really should get back to work, but he finds the time to fire off one text before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and leaving the room in a hurry.

To Courf: I miss you too, I’ll try to make it home before you leave tonight.

Six hours, and what seems like a million patients later, they are finally rotating shifts which means Combeferre can finally head home. He hopes that if nothing else, there will be some leftovers for him to snack on before he goes to bed, and if he’s lucky Courfeyrac will still be there so they can exchange holiday gifts. He walks up the stairs and slips his key into the lock, trying his best to be as quiet as possible in case Enjolras had fallen asleep. But as he steps into the flat, he realizes that there was no need to be so quiet. The room is still brightly lit, decorated, and absolutely stunning. Decorations from each winter holiday adorn every wall and doorframe in the flat and the kitchen is still looks like a herd of elephants trampled through it, but none of that matters because standing in the middle of the room is Courfeyrac. He’s dressed in the most horrendous Christmas sweater that Combeferre has ever seen but somehow Courf has never looked more beautiful than he does right now.

“Welcome home!” Courfeyrac greets him and pulls him into one of the most amazing hugs that has ever been given.

“Thanks,” Combeferre replied as he’s trying to hide his blush “you didn’t have to stay up though. It’s late and you have work in the morning.” 

“That I do, but nevermind that, you’re finally home and I can’t wait another minute to give you your gift! I hope you’ll like it! Go on, open it!” Courfeyrac says as he bounces around grinning like he'd just won the lottery.

Taking the box from Courfeyrac, he peels back the wrapping with care and inside finds a thick book about the impact of Indian culture in modern societies that he’d had his eye on at the bookstore. How Courf had even known that he wanted this was absolutely astounding and such a minor detail. He was so excited that he opened up the book to fan through the pages when something caught his eye...stuck between two pages were a couple of pieces of paper. He flipped to the page that the papers were sticking out from and froze.

“I hope...you don’t mind. I thought this might be something you wanted to do..and you talked about how you had some days off in a few months...so I thought…”

Courfeyrac had bought him plane tickets. To India. Combeferre knew that he talked about his culture longingly sometimes, but he never expected anyone to notice just how strongly wanted to feel connected to it. He immediately enveloped Courfeyrac, trying to pour every ounce of gratitude and love into the embrace.

“Courf, this is incredible. I can’t believe you’d do this for me. I love you so much. Thank you.”

Courfeyrac relaxed into the embrace. “Ohh good, for a second I thought you were mad. I love you too Ferre. Happy Holidays.”

“Come with me?” Combeferre asked.

“You want me to go with you?” Courfeyrac stuttered “To India? I thought you would want to take your mum. She definitely knows more than I do, and you’ll be able to see and learn so much more with her.” 

“Of course I want you to come with me. I always want you with me.” 

At that revelation, Courfeyrac became rigid.

“Please tell me that I’m not being crazy or reading way too into this.” Courfeyrac whispered, leaning closer to Combeferre so that they are just a breath away. 

“You aren’t crazy. I love you. Is this okay?” Combeferre asks, suddenly unsure of himself, but daring to hope.

Coufeyrac nods and suddenly they’re kissing and it is the most amazing thing Combeferre has ever felt. Kissing Courfeyrac is unlike anything he has ever experienced before, and if he could just do this for the rest of his life, well, he’d be just fine with that.

“Best holiday season ever.” Courfeyrac says as they part, and Combeferre can’t help but agree.

"Best holiday season ever."


End file.
